


In My Own Domain

by Sigurd



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Sex, porn with barely there plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigurd/pseuds/Sigurd
Summary: Chrom is sick and tired of his councillors nagging and scolding him for daring to show his affections. He decides to take the low road and spite them by showering his fiancée with as much attention as they can handle before, during, and after their wedding, all over the castle grounds and Ylisstol itself.Features a (slightly) OOC Chrom. Chapters alternate between male and female Robin. No mpreg here.





	1. The Dispute

 

 

* * *

 

The sounds of a loud argument could be heard outside of the door until it burst open in a storm of sound. "It was JUST a kiss!" Prince Chrom protested loudly to his council of old and ageing advisors. 

"What you call a kiss, we call a display of impropriety," Lord Tobias huffed. 

"It was on the  _cheek,"_ Chrom argued incredulously.

"Still a kiss."

"Please, the cooks have pinched those before, and I'm sure you've all seen how handsy they get with everyone else," Chrom groaned. "And it's not as though you care to make the distinction--I can't even _hug_ Robin without you vultures swooping in to interrupt us."

"Milord, with all due respect, you are the ruler-to-be, and thus must keep your image free from scandal," the elderly Lord Phillip coughed feebly. "We understand that you are entering the spring of your youth--gods know we once were, too--and the hot blood coursing through your veins must be hard to ignore."

"Please don't phrase it that way," an embarrassed Chrom smacked his face with his hand.

"Regardless," Phillip ignored him, "it is your duty to set an example of chastity and purity to the rest of the court."

"Chast--of all the things to lecture me on! I just want to be able to touch Robin without someone breathing down our necks," Chrom said. "There's nothing wrong with me being by Robin's side. There's absolutely nothing scandalous about it at all. I only see a bunch of old men whose minds overcompensate and cook up these wild scenarios to justify keeping us apart."

"I say!" Tobias was highly offended. 

"A-and what's more is that it's really rich to be lectured on 'impropriety' by you people, you know?" Chrom's neck flushed a bright red as he accused them. "The entire court knows about the children half of you have fathered out of wedlock; some of you have forced yourselves on the servants on a regular basis; I'm sure one of you has tried to have sex with a horse more than once--"

The uproar drowned out his words. It took Frederick's imposing stature to intervene and silence them all. Lord Martin, one of the more levelheaded of the council, and a man Chrom found to be reasonable and trustworthy, motioned to be able to speak.

"While I understand that many men here are not very truthful about their own failings--" Frederick's glare silenced the protesting--"please understand that many of us also have your best interests at heart. We are also eager to see your wedding and simply want it to occur without any rumours and ill will hanging over it."

Chrom sighed wearily. "Some courtiers will make rumors, and gossip, and not be happy for us regardless."

"I know, son," Martin patted his shoulder sympathetically. "But at the same time, it would be best to try and keep your hands to yourself for the time being. I'm sure Robin will understand."

The impromptu meeting was adjourned and the advisors filed out of the room in silence. Frederick offered to accompany Chrom a little while longer, but the prince dismissed him; he wanted to be alone for a moment and simply keep his thoughts to himself for a bit. So the knight did, and kept guard over the room from outside while Chrom mulled over his thoughts and the recent occurrences. 

As fond as he was of Martin, and as much logic as his words held, he simply couldn't let go of the annoyance and resentment he felt over the rest of his councilmen: hypocrites who found fault with him for even staring in Robin's direction, while a good number of them were pretty much the definitions of sexual deviants. There was nothing wrong with him simply wanting to enjoy the company of the person he loved the most. In fact, they should have been _happy_ for them, happy that Chrom had chosen to marry so soon after the war, happy that it was with someone he cared for instead of being forced into a loveless arranged marriage.

Then again, they _had_ tried to push him into arranged marriages when he was a child. He was sure that Tobias never forgave him for rejecting his daughter Beatrice.

And even then, they made his intentions sound so lecherous and dirty. Chrom was _not_ lecherous and dirty, thank you very much. All he wanted was to simply be able to enjoy Robin's company. And if they did decide to enjoy in some friskiness, what did they care? Chrom was only going to do it with one person and that one person was going to marry him anyways. Seemed more like his advisors were simply determined to make them as miserable as possible. That they didn't want him and Robin to be able to enjoy each other without them waiting in the wings to meddle. 

His frustration growing, Chrom childishly kicked at the leg of a table before exiting, stewing in his thoughts and desires to be petty and spiteful towards those old men. 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. The Plan

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"It's called cockblocking."

_"What?"_

Chrom was sitting on the lip of the fountain, surrounded by a few male Shepherds: Stahl, Frederick, Vaike, and Gaius. The orange-haired thief had taken it upon himself to 'stage an intervention,' as he put it, and rolled his eyes at Chrom's exclamation. 

"Cockblocking. Cock--"

"Must you be so crude?" Frederick sighed. 

"Easy there, Freddy Bear," Gaius smirked. "Just explaining the reality of the situation to my good friend Blue over here." Frederick spluttered at the nickname. 

Stahl timidly raised his hand. "Uhhh...I'm not so sure I get the term myself."

"It's exactly as it says on the label," Vaike said. "Chrom's cock was blocked."

"How about we _not_ talk about that body part in the third person," Chrom muttered embarrassedly. 

"The point being," Gaius ignored him, "is that those old fogies in their stuffy old wigs and ruffles ain't letting Chrom get some alone time with Bubbles."

"Wait, they walked in on you having _sex?"_ Stahl all but shouted. Chrom clapped a hand over his mouth and shushed him loudly, glancing askance at a few courtiers who shot them curious looks from the other parts of the garden. 

"I should've never agreed to have you all here if it basically means airing out my personal problems to the entire court," Chrom grumbled. "And we haven't had sex yet! They just get overzealous anytime we try to hug, hold hands, or kiss."

"And that's why we're here," Gaius spread out his arms in a magnanimous gesture. "To help you out and stick it to the man at the same time."

"What exactly are you trying to say with that?" Frederick questioned with a narrow, suspicious look. 

"The solution to his problems," Gaius grinned slyly. 

"The point being," Vaike cleared his throat, "is that you're now top dog here, Chrom."

"So?"

"So? _So?_ You're literally the king of the castle--well, almost, but you get my meaning. And the Vaike says you gotta take advantage of that and shove it up those old guys' asses. They can't have a say in who you fuck or not if you assert yourself."

"He's right," Gaius nodded in agreeance. "You're getting married anyways--what's the harm in having a little fun before it? There's nothing wrong with sneaking a cookie from the jar before supper. It's totally fine if you open your presents before Yule--"

Frederick cleared his throat emphatically. "I do believe you have made your point, gentlemen. And I would like to add that you are all in dire need of etiquette lessons."

Vaike rolled his eyes. "Prude."

"I think they're right," Stahl added in a gentler tone. "You're already engaged to be married. And like you said, it's all mostly hugs and kisses. I think that you're entitled to spending some time with Robin; even if those men complain about it, it's not like they can force you two apart at this point. And besides, isn't being together part of a relationship?"

Chrom contemplated their words, staring out at the bubbling fountain and its white marble spouts. For all their ribbing and dirty thoughts (well, not Stahl and Frederick, anyway), they _did_ have a point. His interactions with Robin were rather innocent and sweet, he felt, and spending time together was his favorite part of the day. It was annoying to have the council hiding out in corners monitoring them constantly, screeching out at whatever impropriety they claimed they saw being committed. Were Chrom younger, he would have understood. But now, Chrom was a grown man; a grown man poised to inherit Emmeryn's throne, and an adult in all sense of the word. Not only was he being treated like a child, Chrom thought, but his authority was being disrespected for the sake of a few old men not feeling scandalized. 

Still...

"I don't want to cause any more trouble than this could already warrant," Chrom sighed. 

Gaius had his eyes trained to the side. "Speak of the devil..."

Robin looked radiant in the simple cream dress Maribelle picked for her. They, along with Lissa and Sumia, spotted them from the hedges, waved, and made their way over to them. 

"How goes it?" she greeted them. 

"Just shootin' the shit, talking and stuff," Vaike grunted noncommittally. 

"Must you be so crude?" Maribelle sighed in exasperation. 

 _"Thank you,"_ Frederick mouthed to her. 

Robin laughed, and Chrom melted a little inside at the sound. "Well, I can see that you're all relaxed and enjoying yourselves. Looks like fun."

"Wanna join in, Bubbles?" Gaius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Chrom smacked his arm. 

"Can't," Robin sighed. "I still have to go over reports for grain distribution, budgeting for the farmer's association, then there's the public works committee, and then after that--"

"Busy as a bee as always," Stahl said.

Chrom looked worried as he met Robin's eyes. "I don't doubt that you have a full workload today...but remember that I will always offer to help. Running the kingdom should come to me first before it does to you."

Robin's expression softened, and she wound her arms around his shoulders as she pulled him in for a hug from where he sat. "Don't worry. I promise it won't be another night of me staying up until the candles die out by themselves. And besides, it's not as though we won't be seach each other--we're together right now, right? And I promised you and Lissa that I would be joining you for supper." She smoothed his hair down fondly. 

She had a point, but Chrom couldn't help but feel concern over her less than healthy work habits, not to mention her insistence to shoulder as much paperwork as she could. He leaned his head against her stomach and hugged her back. "I know, but _still_."

Vaike nudged him discreetly. Chrom spied three of his councilmen: Lords Ferdinand, William, and Morton, staring brazenly at them from behind one of the colonnades. The disapproval on their faces was barely disguised; one of them started towards them as though to separate and scold them again. 

Deep annoyance filled Chrom. Their touch was nothing but innocent affection, and here came those fusty old codgers to make a mountain out of a molehill. Honestly, why did they even _care_ so much?

Out of the corner of his eye, Chrom saw Gaius and Vaike egging him on to do something, even as Frederick caught their gestures and scowled in disapproval. To be honest, he was starting to see the logic behind their words, not that they had any smart premise to them...but he now understood the urge that filled him: to rub his relationship in their faces and delight in their reactions. 

After all, it's not as though they could physically force them apart. 

So Chrom stood up, and planted a big, wet kiss on Robin's cheek as he deliberately stared them down. 

Stahl and Lissa tried to stifle snorts behind their hands. Vaike and Gaius didn't even hide the high-five they shared, completely ignoring Frederick's and Maribelle's shocked expressions, and Sumia just giggled nervously from where she stood.  

"Well, aren't you affectionate today," Robin wiped a little at her cheek with a raised eyebrow. She grimaced and turned around, and then back again to hit Chrom in the arm when she realized who was there watching them. "Chrom!"

"You didn't like it?" he asked innocently. 

"I did, but that's not the point! I don't want to get lectured by them again," she hissed through her teeth. Still, the playful glint in her eyes was hard to miss. 

"And I promise you won't be." Chrom kissed her cheek again. 

"Don't push your luck, mister," Robin laughed under her breath. She said goodbye to the men, and the women gathered by her side to leave as well. "See you at supper then?"

A genuinely happy smile crooked his lips up, and Robin blushed prettily at the sight. "I can't wait," he said truthfully. He waited until she and the others left with her, feeling a deep, warm satisfaction at seeing her blush like that, even if those old men had been hanging over their meeting.

Chrom wasn't lost in thoughts for long as Vaike slapped him hard on the back. "See? Didn't that feel great?" he cackled. Gaius ran over to him, almost falling into the fountain as he shook Chrom's hand in exaggerated congratulation. Frederick held back and scoffed at their juvenile antics. Though Stahl also refrained, he wasn't disapproving and gave Chrom a smile. To his utter relief, the advisors looked completely disgusted with the display and decided to leave the gardens instead of approaching him for a lecture. 

"It did," Chrom admitted. They were right; it was _his_ castle, and there was no harm in demonstrating his affections, council be damned. In fact, the stunt he just pulled made him feel much bolder and confident. If he tried this again, he was sure to escape any and all future lectures if they couldn't even approach them in the first place.

Frederick coughed into his fist. "Though milord certainly has the right to assert his claim in his domain, I would advise you to refrain from such displays in the future."

 _Sorry Frederick. I can't promise you that,_ Chrom thought.

Being petty had felt too good.  

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Frederick got his knickers in a twist over a kiss on the cheek, he isn't going to feel any better once the pair start turning to steamier activities.


	3. The Tools of the Trade, pt 1

 

 

* * *

 

Chrom enjoyed the buttery warm sunlight filtering through the grand windows in the library as he searched for a book. He had forgotten that he had a meeting the next day, to decide on a plan for distribution of grain, timber, and ore for the towns and villages that had requested the extra resources. Well...more like he put it off until the last minute when Robin had nagged him into doing actual research for his talking points. 

To be fair, it's not as though he did it out of a lack of motivation or desire to work; rather, it was because a good deal of his councilmen were contrarian assholes who hoarded grain and were famously resistant against sharing it with the people who actually needed it. Their constant stalling and blocking of anything that would have remotely been seen as an attempt to distribute goods they perceived as theirs made Chrom want to rip his hair out. 

 _"Chrom,"_ an exasperated Robin had scolded him. "The only way you can force them to do anything is if you actually face them. If some don't show up, then you can take it as an excuse to penalize them."

"But Robin," Chrom complained, hating how whiny he sounded. "It's almost impossible to get anything done with them there. I don't _like_ going to meetings with them. How can I rule and do a good job if I have people like  _them_ sitting on my council?"

"You're the king-to-be, Chrom," Robin replied. "And I don't think that you're the first to have to deal with a problem like this. I know it's hard, but I promise that you'll get through it in once piece." When the glum expression on Chrom's face refused to budge, Robin looked both ways, making sure the moral authorities weren't out and about, before pulling Chrom into a hug behind a column. "Don't worry. I'll still be there to support your positions during the meeting," he reassured him. "I'll never leave you floundering."

"Thanks," Chrom sighed into his fiancée's neck. 

"Don't mention it," Robin said easily. "So...get a move on already! The faster we get to this, the faster that tomorrow will be over."

And that was how Chrom found himself in the middle of the supremely dull chore of looking through records of tax codes and ledgers pertaining to previous harvests. At least Robin was here with him. The bright sunlight shone off his milk-white hair, and the loose shirt he wore made him look extra handsome today. In fact, Chrom was so engrossed in his appreciative staring that Robin caught him. His tactician rolled his eyes, but the smile in them was unmistakable, and only made him look more attractive. _Get back to work!_ he mouthed to Chrom from across the table. To emphasize his point, he shoved Chrom a little; the prince stood, with his hands held up in mock surrender, to fetch more books and parchment for them.

He had to find a large almanac with the rather dry title of  _Yearly Farmer's Calendar_ for their use. If he remembered correctly, it was in the third row of shelves that had almanacs, the ones located next to the potted plants Lissa insisted they keep there. Climbing up the aged, spindly ladder that was sure to break any moment now, Chrom scanned the shelf until he found it. 

Taking care to not fall off his precarious position, he heaved the enormous book out of its place, only to reveal Miriel's face staring back at him. 

" _MIRIEL!"_ He yelled with fright. The book dropped with a loud thud. That, coupled with his shout, had several library patrons shushing him angrily. Robin raised an eyebrow questioningly at Chrom, who waved him off nervously until Robin shrugged and went back to his work. 

Chrom picked up the book at placed it on a side table before climbing back up again. Miriel was still there. "What in Naga's name are you doing here?" he hissed under his breath. 

"I have heard of your amorous troubles and have deigned it necessary to assist you."

"Amoro--what? Who told you that?"

"Vaike."

Figures that her husband had to be a blabbermouth with zero concept of privacy. He pinched his nose in annoyance and sighed.

"Miriel, I appreciate your offer, it's very kind of you, but I'm in the middle of work at the moment. And I do NOT have amorous troubles!" he whispered harshly.

"How odd. I was under the impression that your frustrations stemmed from being unable to engage in intimate contact with Robin--"

"Not so loud!" Chrom shushed her. "A-a-and we have plenty of intimate contact at the moment! We are totally fine," he said unconvincingly. "So, uh, again, I appreciate your offer, but I have to decline."

"It it quite alright if you feel my presence to be overwhelming and unnecessary at the moment," Miriel replied patiently. "However, I came as I am desirous to assist you. I too believe the actions of your advisory board to be much too restrictive, and thus the only thing they will achieve is for your repressed urges to have no outlet for them to be expressed in a healthy manner."

Chrom choked at the phrase 'repressed urges.' Of all the things... 

Miriel pushed a stack of books at him from her end. "Here. Please take these for your own use." 

"Uhhh...thanks?"

"While I shall attempt to make myself available should you have any queries, I have taken the liberty to compile a small collection of texts that I feel would be suitable for your current predicament."

However embarrassing and unexpected it was, Miriel's sincere dedication to him and her wanting to help was heartwarming. Chrom couldn't force himself to stay annoyed at her in light of that kindness, even if it was because Vaike couldn't keep information to himself. "Thanks, Miriel," he said with a genuine smile. "I'll...try to get some reading in soon."

"At your leisure," Miriel assured. "Should you find yourself in need of assistance, I am at your service." And with her work done, the redhead pushed some books into the empty space she was talking out of and disappeared. 

Chrom shook his head with a smile. He gathered up Miriel's books along with his almanac and extra parchment as he rejoined Robin at their table. 

"Everything alright? That was quite a ruckus back there," Robin asked concernedly as Chrom took his seat. 

"Don't worry. Miriel just appeared out of nowhere and gave me the scare of my life." Robin chuckled at that. "I got the almanac and the parchment, by the way."

Robin beamed at him. "Thank you, Chrom." Just that small gesture was enough to make Chrom's knees go weak--good thing that he wasn't standing, then. 

As they resumed their work, the soothing sound of quills scratching against paper filled the air. Chrom felt he was making good progress so far, having compiled three pages worth of notes, but then felt a bit bored soon after. He decided that his small break would consist of him taking a quick look through the books Miriel had lent him, if only to just gauge what exactly she had given him. 

The first was was a slender, nondescript paperback with a title printed out in simple blue letters on its cover: _The Basics of Etiquette._ It was a standard textbook for aristocratic children, and he distinctly remembered having defaced his own copy with doodles and profanity. He felt a little peeved that Miriel gave him a schoolboy text, of all things, but he put his grumbling aside and deferred to her judgement. Nothing wrong with a refresher. 

The next two books were fatter and had a pleasant old-book smell to them, the two volumes of the _Relationships of Man_ series. Chrom was relieved that, despite it being a sociological study, the words were not unintelligible to him.

Now the ones after them were most definitely something that Sumia had a hand in, if not taken directly from her own personal book collection; the covers were a glossy baby pink and illustrated with hearts, flowers, fruits, and cherubs. _Make Him/Her Fall for You in a Fortnight_  was written in a complicated, flowery cursive on the spines. However eye wateringly bright the covers were, they were actually rather sensible books. The advice they contained wasn't stupid and nonsensical, but rather sweet and well-thought out. He especially liked the illustrations. 

The last book was a bit of a mystery. It was a leatherback, colored a deep, seductive red, but there was no indication of a title or an author on any part of its exterior. Strange. Chrom opened it to see what was inside. 

His eyes were immediately assaulted with images of nudity and extremely graphic sex. _What the hell?!_ He flipped to the beginning. It started off with very frank information about the human body, pregnancy, sexuality, and intercourse, but the deeper he looked into the book, the more explicit the content became: it discussed sexual positions, erogenous zones, kinks, _orgies and public sex and--_

Chrom slammed the book shut. 

Robin jumped in his seat with a start. "Everything ok, Chrom?" 

Chrom blinked dumbly at him before he found his voice again. "Y-yeah." He swallowed nervously. "Just feeling a bit frustrated with work. S-seems like it's getting a bit late."

Robin looked at him strangely, then turned to gaze out the window. His eyebrows were raised in surprised. "Huh. Looks like you're right." He pushed back his chair and stood to pull his body into a stretch and crack his neck; Chrom gulped at the tiny sliver of skin he saw exposed between Robin's shirt and trousers. "It' just about time for dinner to start. I think it's best if we take a break for a while to eat, don't you think?"

"Sure."

They gathered up their books and materials neatly, returning their borrowed quills to the royal librarian before exiting towards the hallway, Robin chattering about this and that. Chrom was grateful for the break, since he was in fact feeling hungry and looking forward to some delicious cottage pie and spending time with Robin that wasn't work. 

But now he couldn't help but think back to that red book and what he saw in it. He just wanted to get his councillors off his back and be with Robin without being scolded--he had no idea how a book about sex would help him with that. And yet, for the rest of the day, when he turned to see Robin he thought of the illustration of two shirtless men, embracing and nibbling each other's necks. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because this is a smutfic doesn't mean that Chrom is suddenly experienced and knowledgeable about sex. It was actually pretty important for Miriel to have given him those books. 
> 
> That, and he doesn't know that Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight is actually Cordelia's...


	4. Advice, pt 1

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chrom parted ways with Robin on the pretext that he needed to talk to Miriel. Which wasn't a lie--just that he needed to talk for reasons that he most definitely did not want Robin to know about at the moment. 

Chrom found her still in the library (where else besides the workshop?), with Vaike keeping her company. No matter how dry and analytical she was, Chrom could never get over how surprisingly well she responded to Vaike making kissy eyes at her, without a care in the world for all the people around them, too. 

"Vaike," Chrom said. "I need to talk to Miriel for a moment."

"Sure thing--"

"Alone, please." 

Vaike considered him carefully, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Uhhh...sure thing, buddy. Dunno why it ain't something you can tell Teach too, but alright."

"I'll try to explain later," Chrom sighed.

When he left, Chrom gestured to Miriel to talk behind a bookcase with him, double-checking to see that no one was following them or listening in on their conversation. When he was sure the coast was clear, he turned to her. "Miriel, what in the gods' name did you think, giving me a book like that?"

"So I take it you've read Goshawk's _Book of Human Sexuality_ then?" 

"I might've flipped--no! That's not the point!" Chrom whispered harshly.

"Then what is ever the matter? You seem to be in a state of great agitation," Miriel asked, concerned.

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Look, some of the books you've given me seem to be genuinely helpful, I won't deny that. But...a book on," he glanced around nervously before continuing, "...sex? I just wanted help being able to be with Robin in public without getting hounded, not.. _.that._ "  

"Ah," Miriel said with understanding. "Your consternation is comprehensible, but rest assured, the texts I have selected for your use are quite knowledgeable in their respective fields--"

"Miriel, I just want to be able to hold hands in public, not reenact a scene from one of Sumia's novels."

"Patience, Chrom. The other books are most certainly for application in the public sphere; you councillors can hardly object to your being together when your public appearances adhere to the strictest castle decorum. However, Goshawk's text is for private use. As Vaike told me that you are still a virgin--"

Chrom groaned out loud and a few library patrons shushed him. Was Vaike honestly incapable of keeping anything to himself? How much had he told Miriel about him, exactly? The implications were mortifying.

Miriel pursed her lips, a rare show of displeasure from the usually unflappable mage. "Kindly refrain from interrupting me, Chrom. It can get quite aggravating if I find myself unable to communicate with you due to your persistent displays of annoyance. While I understand that you are merely acting out on your sense of frustration, please keep in mind that I am merely trying to assist you and Robin."

"...You're right," Chrom sighed. "I'm sorry, Miriel. That wasn't very kind of me. And you're just being helpful as always."

"No offense taken. Now," she steepled her hands primly, "as I was saying: you are still inexperienced in the realm of sexual matters, correct?"

The prince felt his cherry red blush burning the skin of his neck and cheeks. "...Yes. But...what does that have to do with us now? I'm not planning on suddenly ravishing Robin in the gardens or something."

"The point of my gifting those books to you are merely to act as marital aids. From what I have seen and researched, you both seem to have a healthy relationship and so far do not suffer from many miscommunications. However, as you are both still young and inexperienced with matters pertaining to relationships, I took it upon myself to gather those texts for your use. Though I sincerely hope that you never find yourselves in any situation dire enough to require an intervention, your youth and relative inexperience might necessitate the written advice of experts." She pushed her glasses up her long, thin nose. "And as you are certainly going to have children in the future, it was my thought that a text more in the realm of medical fact would help to dispel any future fears and preoccupations."

Chrom digested her words in silence. "...Thank you for your help, Miriel," he finally said. "I certainly appreciate it." _Even though I want to die from embarrassment first._

"I am glad to be of service, Captain," Miriel inclined her head respectfully. "And I appreciate you taking the time to come with your doubts. Should you still have any, I shall attempt to clear my schedule for you."

 _Oh gods._ "Of course. You're much too kind." He surreptitiously looked around, realizing that it was getting close to sundown. "I should probably get going now."

"Take care Chrom. I shall see you later."    

He was still feeling very, very flustered on his way across the castle courtyard, wrestling with mixed feelings over Miriel's help, and silently planning to strangle Vaike the next time he saw him. Honestly, for all their helpfulness, privacy did not seem to register very high on their list of priorities.

Chrom stopped walking suddenly, as horror filled him:

If Miriel knew...then how many other people did he tell?

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter won't be smut, but it'll definitely start to heat up.


	5. Foreplay, pt 1 -- Meeting Room

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chrom tried to yawn as discreetly as he could into his hand, but at this point, it was a failing gambit for him. The meeting was unbearably boring and he wanted nothing more than to nap to the sound of some of the councillors' monotone droning. 

The unusually warm and sunny weather they've had as of late wasn't helping matters. The day out was bright and the children playing with a ball out on the castle lawn looked so much more fun and inviting than the dull points on grain taxation that Lord Phillip was going on about.

He would have almost nodded off, were it not for Robin's sharp glare temporarily bringing him out of his sleepy state. They were separated by three seats between them, but Chrom was still the head of the table, and Robin wasn't too far off, seeing as she was still his head tactician and thus entitled to a seat. She certainly was a sight for sore eyes: as her lady-in-waiting, Maribelle kept herself from picking out frilly gowns for Robin, and today his fiancée wore a soft off the shoulder dress in twilight lavender. He couldn't help the goofy grin that spread out over his face in reply.

"Milord?"

Chrom blinked. "Yeah?"

"I asked if you approved of the plan I had just proposed," Lord Tobias asked testily.

The prince heard Robin sigh quietly into her hand. He wracked his brain trying to come up with the appropriate response to show that he was paying attention.

"I did," Chrom ventured carefully, "but I still disagree. Calculating for the tills won't matter much until the harvest is done and the wheat processed. Putting aside funds for the farmers, whoever, is crucial; the first half to be given before the harvest, as form of insurance if you will, and the latter after they've turned in their flour to the state."

To his utter surprise, it seemed that his words worked; Tobias narrowed his eyes and muttered something under his breath, but didn't complain and took his seat. Robin gave Chrom a surprised, approving glance and mouthed _good job!_  as the air was filled with the crisp sound of pages turning.

"While I agree with Your Highness," Martin took his turn to speak, "I have my doubts on the method of payment. We have to take precautions against those who would try to part us from the coffers' gold by accepting the first half, and then having no flour at all ready by the end of the season."

Murmurs of agreement echoed in the meeting room, as the assembly tried to think of a countermeasure against that kind of fraud--there was unfortunately a precedent for it, especially considering that bread was often distributed by the crown as a basic provision to the peasantry that had no means to buy their own flour.

Out of the corner of his eye, Chrom noticed Robin grimacing in discomfort and trying to arch her neck subtly. He frowned. Her terrible work habits often meant she worked very late into the night, straining her eyes with nothing but a single candle stub to light the view of her papers, being hunched over her desk for hours, and taking little to no time off for rest. He winced when a slight movement made her spine crack loudly and painfully.

Chrom's chair scraped as he left it to go to Robin's side. "Allow me," he whispered as he stood behind her and began to massage her neck and shoulders.

"Not in pu--" Robin began, but then fell silent as Chrom's fingers worked their magic. He often did this for her when he couldn't convince her to take a break, as a way for her to ease the strain on her a bit. She loved it, but would never admit it because she was too proud over her bad work habits to admit that she needed rest. Chrom was definitely not going to let her escape from this one when it was very clear that she needed it.

He was suddenly intensely aware of the silence around them as the council stared. While he understood that was he was doing was unusual for a meeting, he was very annoyed. Chrom could sense another lecture coming up, and, deciding to be petty, merely doubled his efforts as he put all he could into giving Robin the best shoulder massage ever as he stared at them all right back.

"That feels nice," Robin muttered under her breath. Chrom could feel the muscles under his hands easing up as he pressed the pads of his fingers into the junction between her clavicle and shoulders. His fingers trailed up her neck softly and then rubbed the spot below her ear and jaw. He didn't give a damn that everyone else (except Morton, who was trying and failing to talk) was looking at them: Robin's well-being came first.

He then kneaded her shoulders in strong circular motions, drinking in her distracted murmurs of appreciation. His nails scratched softly at her skin.

Robin suddenly let out a long, ragged moan that made Chrom freeze in place.

He looked down slowly. She'd enjoyed it all right...his hands were halfway down into her cleavage at this point. Which looked very soft and inviting and...flushed. With embarrassment.

Everyone had their eyes on them at this point. It was so quiet that they could hear the fly buzzing around them very clearly.

"Um..." Lord Martin coughed timidly. "...I would like to call a recess."

Chrom and Robin had never run as fast as they did that day.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then comes more chest action next chapter.


	6. Foreplay, pt 2--Gardens

 

 

 

* * *

 

"Chrom," Robin asked. "What exactly were you thinking back there...?"

They'd escaped the meeting room for the safety of the gardens; they found a solid marble bench surrounded by large bushes and a tree that shielded them from view and gave them the valuable privacy they needed to talk.

"I'm sorry," Chrom stammered. "It looked like you really needed it. I didn't mean to bother you."

"You didn't," Robin said in an oddly quiet voice. "It's just..." His skin flushed again. Chrom was reminded of the way he looked down his shirt back in the meeting room and blushed back. ""I know that you mean well and they don't like it when they see us together, but...we have to try and be a little more discreet, too."

The fountain sounded oddly loud from where they were sitting, and Chrom was conscious of the fact that the only thing keeping the children on the lawn from seeing them were the bushes--which was just as well, considering that Robin's words made him feel contrite. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Chrom. I can't say that I didn't like it...it really helped with my back."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Chrom relaxed. As always, there was logic to Robin's words, but he also felt gratified that his muscles weren't feeling so sore anymore. "I didn't really get to finish back there, though...want me to continue?"

Robin blushed harder; Chrom remembered how he'd moaned back there, and his skin turned a bright red in response. "Ummm...ok."

Chrom moved behind him and got back to work from where he left off, softly rubbing Robin's neck between his hands, and then moving them down to his clavicles. Robin sighed appreciatively as he soothed a particularly hard knot. For a moment, they could forget the fiasco in the meeting room and just appreciate their surroundings: the wind rushing in the trees, the sunny day, the water pouring from the fountain. It was a relaxing backdrop and made them happier to bask in each others' company all the more for it. Robin leaned back into Chrom's talented hands and allowed a smile to play on his lips. "Have I told you that you're very good at this?"

"Plenty of times," Chrom said with a laugh. His sudden burst of cockiness faded, and he began to chew his lip nervously. "Uh...I can do a better job of it if you...help me with your shirt..."

In retrospect, it would've been a better idea to continue in the privacy of the sitting room, especially considering that Robin had comfortable places to lie down there. That, and the incident in the meeting room was still very fresh on their minds. But Chrom, despite his initial nerves, decided that, since they were going to return there anyways, it was better that Robin came back feeling more refreshed and relaxed. 

Robin paused for an agonisingly long time. "...A-alright," he finally said. "I'll need some help though." He began to unbutton his vest, and Chrom helped him with his lavender shirt and the thin undershirt that came with it. 

His fiancée was not as solidly built as him, but Chrom was more than happy to drink in the image of the strong arms and back that greeted him once the shirt was removed. The prince cracked his fingers and began to work with gusto. Robin sank bonelessly into Chrom's touch with a happy sigh. "Gods, Chrom, this feels amazing."

You _look amazing,_ Chrom didn't say as he focused on massaging him. He loved the feeling of Robin's supple skin under his hands, the way the muscles underneath responded to his touch. The goosebumps erupting on Robin's skin as he was massaged. 

Chrom remembered Robin's moan, and the view down his shirt, and he suddenly felt overcome by a rush of desire. 

"Robin," he said huskily. "I want to touch you more."

The tactician's white hair flopped back as he looked up to open his eyes at Chrom. By gods, was he handsome, with his lips parted like that, and the lack of tension in his body as Chrom practically held him up from behind. "...What do you mean?"

"I...we're alone now," the prince's voice rasped. "And your shirt's off. I...I want to make this a little more...intense. If that's alright with you."

He cringed at his dialogue. He sounded like a protagonist from one of Sumia's novels. But he totally meant every word that he said. Chrom wanted to moan himself when he saw the apple of Robin's neck bob up and down. He really did look attractive like that, and it was making Chrom unbearably hot and bothered, despite the fact that they were underneath the tree's shade.   

He saw a vein in Robin's neck throb, and his pink tongue dart out to swipe at his full lower lip in uncertainty. He looked very tempting, even in his silence. "You promise to be quick? We have to get back soon."

"I promise."

Robin looked from side to side, making sure that no one was listening in on them or spying, and with that being said and done, he leaned back even further and surrendered himself to Chrom's warmth. 

Chrom himself wasn't even quite sure what overcame him. All he knew was that, having settled Robin securely between his legs as he sat on the bench with him, was that he wanted to reach every inch of Robin's skin, leaving no corner untouched. He wanted the tactician's heat, his vitality, his everything. Chrom's hands pressed and swam over the exposed skin, his nails leaving tingling trails wherever they went. Robin's eyes fluttered shut and he pushed his head into the crook of Chrom's neck. The prince kissed Robin's forehead and his hands circled around the tactician's diaphragm to hug him securely. 

Robin's breath came out in shorter, quicker bursts, as Chrom smoothed his palms over his bared pectorals. One hand came back up to scratch and comb through Robin's scalp, while the other stayed down to rub and soothe. The other hand came back down again and both were soon squeezing and kneading his pecs. 

"Oh!" Robin's breath hitched. "You-you can go a little harder if you want."

Chrom obliged enthusiastically and kissed his way down Robin's temple, stopping at his neck. "Is this ok?" he murmured lowly. 

"Yes," Robin sighed out and pushed his chest further into Chrom's hands. 

Chrom began to ghost his hand down to Robin's navel, his abdomen, his sides. His touch was very eager and soon he was grinding his crotch into Robin's bottom. To his lust addled brain's delight, Robin replied in kind and moved along with him. 

Chrom grabbed Robin's chin, trying hard to be gentle, and slanted his mouth over his. Robin groaned. The sound made Chrom's heartbeat spike incredibly high and prompted him to nip and tug at his fiancée's lips. _Gorgeous,_ he thought as he pulled back briefly to admire his handiwork. Robin's hands, which had previously resting on Chrom's thighs, soon came up and fingers were threaded through the prince's thick blue hair. "You really are good at this," Robin swallowed and rubbed harder between Chrom's legs.

His tactician, known for being so cool and composed in public, unravelled beautifully in his arms; his breathing soon became pants and his flushed skin began to sweat lightly as he practically bounced in Chrom's lap. His hand, the one with the strange purple Brand on it, drifted down tremulously and took Chrom's as the heat in the prince's trousers suddenly rose to unbearable levels. Chrom grabbed Robin's hip and sank his thumb into the skin, massaging circular motions as his free hand searched out Robin's chest. He pinched Robin's brown nipple between his fingers and began to knead, roll, and pinch at a slow, yet powerful pace. 

"Chrom!" Robin gasped and threw his head back. The prince, heart pounding at Robin's sudden burst of need, soon had his other nipple between his fingers, and pushed his crotch up. Chrom felt so hard and hot and _heavy_. He kept thinking back to the illustrations in Miriel's book, and he started nibbling Robin's neck accordingly. His leather trousers felt too tight and restricting--he wanted nothing more than to sink into the softness of Robin's linen pants and feel his bulge. He wanted to sink deeper than he ever had in the heat between Robin's firm legs. 

"What do you want?" He growled into Robin's ear, then kissed and nibbled below it. "What do you want, Robin?"

"I-I-I--"

The tactician suddenly seized his wrist. He stilled the prince's thrusting. "Listen," he said. 

"I don't hear anything."

"...Exactly."

Chrom gulped. _Pegasus dung._

The two gathered up the discarded clothing and Robin dressed hurriedly. They only glanced at each other briefly to make sure they didn't look too much like a pair of guilty people caught necking, and, once they were done, sprinted back into the castle. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. Full smut isn't in this chapter, but it'll come soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is to everyone's liking. Starting off a bit slow here before I get to the actual smut.


End file.
